L'enceinte nitouche
by Harukishi
Summary: Hinata se découvre enceinte de 6 mois ... Un déni de grossesse ... que va t-elle faire ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

( personnage principal : Hinata )

* * *

**Prologue**

« **Vous m'avez dit que vos dernières règles datent de 3 semaines c'est ça ?**

**\- Ou**i »

Pourquoi cette question ? Elle fixait intensément le plafond pour ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les jambes écartées et soutenues par les appuis en fer, la gynécologue vérifiant que tout allait bien, avec ses instruments qui ressemblaient aux instruments de torture du moyen-âge qui trônait dans les musées. À chaque fois qu'elle venait elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, rien dans cette pièce n'était fait pour la réconforter où la détendre, les lumières au plafond faisaient mal aux yeux, les murs étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, blanc ou gris, sans parler de l'odeur très particulière qui titillait les narines dès l'arrivée. Tout était fait pour faire comprendre qu'on se trouvait bel et bien dans un cabinet médical. Elle serra les mains qui se trouvaient sur son ventre, l'examen que sa gynécologue était en train de faire semblait beaucoup plus long que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, et la sensation des objets en métal étaient, de plus en plus désagréables. Puis finalement, elle les retira et le bruit de métal cliqueta dans la pièce quand elle les déposa. Elle entendit le médecin se reculer et enlever ses gants. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Elle bougea immédiatement ses jambes et se redressa, l'expression que sa gynécologue affichait l'effraya. Quelque chose clochait, elle le voyait dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

« **Restez allongé, je vais faire une échographie.**»

Une échographie ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur la banquette et souleva son t-shirt. Ses pupilles se tournèrent automatiquement vers le moniteur qui se trouvait à sa droite. L'écran noir n'affichait encore rien. Qu'est-ce que son médecin voulait vérifier ? Elle avait un cancer? Une tumeur? Une autre maladie qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle ferma ses paupières quand le médecin lui étala le gel froid sur son ventre. Le moniteur s'alluma dans un ronronnement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** »

Elle avait réussi à le lui demander, une boule se formait autour de son cœur et dans son estomac, elle avait peur de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. La gynécologue semblait vraiment sérieuse, elle grimaça et la jeune fille allongée sentie les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle avait vraiment peur. Le médecin posa les instruments et tourna finalement les yeux vers elle.

« **Vous êtes enceinte.** »

Enceinte ? Elle se redressa pour regarder son médecin droit dans les yeux, cela n'était simplement pas possible. Impossible, il était impossible qu'elle soit enceinte ! Elle était juste venue pour une visite de contrôle, elle ne voulait rien de plus. Elle était venue pour se faire prescrire la pilule rien de plus. Cela était vraiment impensable, irréel !

« **Ce n'est pas possible ... souffla la jeune fille, je n'ai eu aucun rapport depuis environ 6 mois. C'est insensé. Vous vous êtes trompé.** »

La panique grandissait, c'était irréel, elle était en plein rêve. Elle essuya le gel qui se trouvait sur son ventre avec les mouchoirs que lui avait tendu son médecin. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce que celle-ci lui avait dit, elle était en état de choc. Elle posa les pieds dans ses ballerines et enfila sa culotte puis réajusta sa jupe et son chemisier. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, il est vrai qu'il avait un peu grossi ses deux derniers mois et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à maigrir malgré divers régimes. Elle était donc vraiment enceinte. Lentement, elle passa à travers le rideau et alla s'asseoir en face du bureau où son médecin était installé.

« **Vous vous êtes trompée ! Ce n'est pas ... les mots ne lui venaient plus.**

**\- Non, je ne me suis pas trompée. Vous êtes enceinte d'environ 6 mois. Vous avez sûrement fait ce qu'on appelle un "déni de grossesse". Le bébé qui se trouve dans cotre ventre est actuellement en position debout, c'est pour cela que votre ventre n'a pas grossi.**

**\- Vous l'avez vraiment vu alors ?**

**\- Oui. Vu sa position, il était difficile de vous le montrer.**

**\- Mais j'ai eu les règles !**

**\- Il arrive d'avoir des écoulements, ils sont confondus avec les règles. N'étaient-elles pas différentes ?**

**\- Si, un peu irrégulière.** »

Elle était donc enceinte de presque 6 mois. Un "déni de grossesse", elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle attrapa le papier que le médecin. Un nouveau rendez-vous dans 3 jours; elle lui laissait le temps d'avaler cette information.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait faire . . .

* * *

Voilà , la petite introduction de cette histoire, j'attends vos reviews !


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La brise de cette fin de journée soufflait doucement, les feuilles des arbres animaient cette rue piétonne qui était toujours très calme. Elle se recoiffa puis se décida enfin à bouger. Elle était restée presque une heure assisse sur le perron de ce petit immeuble, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les lampadaires venaient tout juste de s'allumer. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de gravir les marches de cet immeuble en pierre rouge. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder la fenêtre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il soit là. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle inspira, puis passa la porte grinçante en bois, l'intérieur correspondait parfaitement à la façade extérieure de l'immeuble, sobre, un peu vieillot, mais propre et bien entretenu. Elle commença à gravir doucement les marches, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait passé la journée d'hier à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait appris. La seule évidence qui c'était posé à elle était qu'elle devait le lui dire. Lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui allait certainement chambouler leur vie. Elle s'avança sur le parquet grinçant du couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte au numéro 22. Du bruit émanait de cet appartement, une musique forte, des bruits de voix résonnaient jusqu'à elle. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, redressa sa veste, lissa ses longs cheveux bruns et de son doigt fin appuya sur la sonnette, qui retentit au milieu de tous les autres sons. Son cœur se serra quand le volume sonore de la musique diminua et que les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Sa main serra les anses de son sac et la porte s'ouvrit.

« **Hinata ! **»

Son petit ami la prit directement dans ses bras, son parfum était fort, elle toussa et fut prise de dégoût. C'était comme si les symptômes qu'elle aurait dû avoir il y a plusieurs mois s'était réveillé. Il l'embrassa. Son sourire était éclatant et son regard était si tendre que son cœur se serra. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble, enfin Naruto et elle formaient un couple.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'on devait se voir demain**. »

Elle l'observa passer sa main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il était son rayon de soleil. Elle lui sourit bien que cela lui soit vraiment très dur. Son cœur semblait se déchirer sous le regard azur et affectueux de Naruto.

« **Oui, je sais. Je dois parler avec Sasuke. Il est là ?**

**\- Ouais, **lui dit Naruto un peu surpris avant de se retourner pour crier,** Sasuke ramène tes fesses ici.** »

Elle entendit les bruits d'un soupir suivit par des grincements de pas. Sasuke arriva à côté du blond, un air fatigué sur le visage. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était bel et bien là. Elle savait qu'il passait la plupart de ses soirées chez l'Uzumaki. Il la regarda un air un peu exténué sur le visage, avant de retourner ses pupilles sombres vers Naruto.

« **Quoi ?**

**\- C'est Hinata qui veut te parler, pas moi**. »

Hinata serra l'anse de son sac, elle sentait dans le ton de voix de Naruto que celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait voir Sasuke et non lui. Les deux hommes la regardèrent. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, qu'elle le lui dise, mais elle n'avait pas encore la force de le dire à Naruto. Elle inspira doucement, puis jeta un œil à Naruto, elle espérait qu'il comprenne de lui-même. Qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de lui demander de les laisser seuls. Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui aussi regarda Naruto.

« **Je ne peux pas rester, c'est ça ?** s'exclama Naruto en colère.

**\- Je suis désolée, Naruto.**»

Hinata grimaça en le voyant rentrer dans l'appartement en colère, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Sasuke claque la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le couloir, il semblait avoir compris qu'elle voulait lui parler d'une chose que Naruto ne devait pas entendre. Il s'avança dans les escaliers. Hinata le suivit, le cœur lourd. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Après être un peu descendu Sasuke s'assit, Hinata se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« **De quoi veux-tu me parler ? **»

Elle tortilla ses doigts, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur sa main et la regardait. Étrangement, il ne semblait plus aussi fatigué, sûrement à cause de l'éclairage. Elle passa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et planta ses pupilles mauves dans les obsidiennes du brun.

« **Tu te souviens de la nuit d'il y a environ 6 mois.**

**\- Ouais. Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus en parler ?**

**\- Oui, mais ...**

**\- Tu veux recommencer alors que tu commences à peine à sortir avec Naruto ?**

**\- Non !** s'indigna Hinata en rougissant un peu, ce n'est pas ça. **Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait.**

**\- Ok, je t'écoute**.»

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche, ils étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

«** Je suis enceinte. **»

Elle avait réussi à le dire. Elle avait finalement pu sortir ces quelques mots. Elle garda la tête baissée vers le sol, mais tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux semblaient perdus, il ne bougeait pas. Il semblait s'être figé dans le temps. Puis il cligna des yeux et se redressa, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle lisait sur son visage l'incompréhension qui régnait en lui.

«** Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Je suis enceinte de toi.**

**\- Comment ? Explique-toi.**

**\- Mon médecin m'a dit que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse.**

**\- Un déni de grossesse ?**

**\- Je n'ai eu aucun symptôme de la grossesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui et le fœtus s'est mis dans une position telle que mon ventre n'a pas grossi. Je l'ai appris hier. Je t'avouerais que je ne comprends pas trop moi-même.**

**\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il est de moi ?**

**\- Je n'ai eu aucun rapport depuis cette nuit-là. Pas même avec Naruto. Comme tu l'as dit, on commence à peine à sortir ensemble. Je ... **»

Hinata se tut en sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer. Avoir un enfant en soi ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle avait 27 ans, elle était indépendante, elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'élever sans problème, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un enfant dans ses circonstances-là, et avec un père avec qui elle n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit. Une nuit qu'elle avait cherchée à effacer, ils s'étaient promis de ne parler à personne de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là.

Elle tourna finalement la tête vers Sasuke, il s'était pris la sienne dans les mains, il devait être en train de réfléchir. Hinata avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. De ce qu'il allait faire. Il pouvait très bien la laisser gérer ce problème seul.

« **Je suppose que tu ne peux pas avorter. Ça va faire six mois la semaine prochaine, **il soupira avant de tourner les yeux vers elle,** il faut en parler à Naruto.**

-** Je sais, mais je préférerais attendre encore un peu.**

**\- Attendre quoi ?**

**\- J'ai de nouveaux rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue demain. Je veux voir ce qu'elle va me dire.**

**\- Je peux venir avec toi ?**

**\- Oui**. »

Hinata ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes sous le regard hébété de Sasuke. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il veuille s'impliquer. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il lui dirait de gérer ça toute seule.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en silence, elle les essuya avec les manches de sa veste, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait en cet instant, était-ce de joie où de tristesse ? Un mélange des deux. Alors qu'elle passait une nouvelle fois sa manche au bord de ses yeux, elle sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur sa tête et la tirer vers lui. Elle se retrouvait maintenant sur son épaule, l'odeur qui y émanait était plus forte que celle de Naruto mais étrangement plus agréable.

Elle réussit à se calmer après plusieurs minutes, puis se redressa pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

« **Ça va mieux ? **»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il essuya avec sa main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait mieux même si au fond, elle ne savait absolument dans quel état elle se trouvait. Son corps et son esprit semblaient en plein bouleversement.

« **Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Hinata pleure ?** »

Hinata sursauta et se tourna vers Naruto qui se tenait en haut des escaliers. Sasuke soupira et se leva en s'étirant puis se tourna vers le blond.

« **Je n'ai rien fait et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On n'a pas fini de discuter donc tu pourrais nous attendre chez toi ?**

**\- Hinata, tu vas bien ? **demanda Naruto en ignorant le brun.

\- **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On en a plus pour longtemps**. »

Naruto pesta et marmonna quelques mots avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Sasuke et Hinata se regardèrent puis Sasuke monta les escaliers pour vérifier que le blond ne les écoutait pas. Il redescendit puis s'assit à côté de la Hyuga.

« **C'est à quelle heure demain ?** demanda Sasuke

-** 18 heures. Ça te va ?**

**\- Ouais, donne-moi juste l'adresse, je te retrouverais là-bas**. »

Hinata sortit de son sac une petite carte de visite que son médecin lui avait donnée, elle y inscrivit également son numéro de téléphone et la tendit à Sasuke qui la mit dans sa poche sans même la regarder.

«** Je suis désolée Sasuke.**

**\- De quoi ?**

\- **De tout ça.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très grave, tu sais. En plus, je suis autant responsable que toi. Le plus important maintenant, c'est de tout faire pour qu'il grandisse dans les meilleures conditions possibles,** il tourna les yeux vers la Hyuga, **il ne faut pas que tu stresses, ce n'est pas bon.**

**\- Merci.** »

Hinata lui sourit puis se leva, Sasuke en fit de même et ils remontrèrent vers le deuxième étage. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se trouver devant la porte numéro 22. Hinata avait encore le cœur serré, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour faire face à Naruto.

Alors que Sasuke allait pousser la poignée de la porte. Elle le retint.

« **Je vais rentrer, je ne peux pas regarder Naruto en face.**

**\- À demain alors.**

**\- À demain.** »

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble le plus vite possible. Elle avait juste envie d'aller se coucher.

Sasuke attendit de la voir disparaitre pour laisser sa tête tomber contre le mur. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait devenir. La porte s'ouvrit. Il se redressa pour regarder Naruto.

« **Où est Hinata ? **demanda le blond

\- **Elle est partie. Elle a dit qu'elle te téléphonerait,** menti Sasuke en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Depuis quand vous vous parlez tous les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**\- Tu lui demanderas**, soupira Sasuke en attrapa son sac et ses clés, **je rentre.**

**\- Déjà ?**

**\- J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai besoin d'être seul. À plus tard Naruto. **»

Sasuke se dépêcha de partir pour ne pas être rattrapé par Naruto, il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement, il allait être père. Il allait avoir un enfant. Il faudrait qu'il réorganise tout son emploi du temps. Mais qu'est-ce que Hinata comptait faire ? Cela le rendait un peu perplexe.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'attends vos impressions !


End file.
